The Penguins of Madagascar Database, Episode 1: The Japanese Recruits
by fraserferguson2031
Summary: Rate good, please.


The Penguins of Madagascar Database

Episode 1: The Japanese Recruits

Skipper was making a bottle ship model of the HMS Royal Oak, the first ship to be sunk in the 2nd World War, the penguins had just learned how to read and write and they got a better TV and a Computer as they had learned out how to work them in fact they had their own internet network with a secret penguin website that tracks and post information about transfers, secret missions and such other things that the penguins had to know, Kowalski then broke with amazing news "I've found something interesting!", he had just been on the website, it scared Private out of his bunk, he hadn't slept well the night before, Rico was watching the TV he heard Kowalski and he was not too pleased about it, he puked up a baseball bat, ready to hit Kowalski but Skipper stopped him "Enough Rico!". Private was dreary and groaned "Kowalski, I'm too tired to be looking at computer screens", "Well what is this interesting thing you have found?" Skipper questioned, "I have found out 2 new Japanese twin recruits are coming to our zoo, and their names are Satoshi and Sakura Fujiwara, they are from Hiji, Oita Prefecture, living in secret until they found by an American tourist, they will arrive around 6:00pm tonight", this woke Private up "WHAT!" he said very loudly, "We better get ready men, start preparations, Rico, carry that candle properly, Private, don't slack, Kowalski get to work and I'll get the new sleeping areas ready!" They had been preparing for this for years, Rico put the 'candle' in the water and spouted it off, and it alerted all the other animals in the zoo, the candle meant more penguins were arriving. Julien was worried, he didn't want any more penguins in the zoo, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled sadly, "We have to go to the meeting" said Maurice, "I like meetings" said Mort happily, "Mort, do even know what a meeting is?" Maurice questioned, "No… but I don't have to know to like" Mort replied, "Mort, you have said that so many times, stop it!" Maurice grumbled, "Let's just go…" Julien moaned. It was roughly around 4 PM when all the animals were finally there, it was unanimous that everyone was worried what the new arrivals would be like, Julien spoke up and said "Lets just get this meeting over with already". The other animals (except the penguins) were sure the he was near boiling point, "Thank for that superfluous comment, Julien we are about to start". "You better get on with it, I have a pedicure in half an hour" Julien called back. "Clam it, Ringtail!, Kowalski steart your presentation" Skipper ordered. Kowalski started up the projector "Our new arrivals are Japanese Twins, called Satoshi and Sakura Fujiwara, Satoshi's personality is that he is a martial art and pro wrestling fan but he is kind, hard-working, respectful and friendly, and Sakura is a healthy, proactive, fun-loving, adventure seeking and sport loving with the same traits as Satoshi." Kowalski told the animals and he turned the projector off. "Do not annoy us over the next 2 hours, otherwise we will set Rico and all his weapons on you understand!" Skipper pounded into the other animals heads. "And Ringtail, play quieter music!" he hammered into Julien's Brain (This will be an episode in the future!). Julien was about to freak on the Penguins, but he noticed they had already left. 5 minutes later, at the Penguins Base. "Kowalski tighten that turnbuckle, Rico, start making theme music for us and Private, put some Extreme Rules/Hardcore weapons under neath the ring", Skipper ordered the Penguins, he then make the announce table (which was Kowalski's job when they would do the matches, along side Bert, of course). "Help me with this ladder please", Private called out. Rico jumped to help and together they shoved it under the ring. "I really need to get my strength up" Private gasped. They spent the rest of the time having dinner and building other things including a gymnasium and a fitness suite. Kowalski had started making a medical bay but didn't have enough time to complete before the Twins arrived, they came in conventional wooden crates similar to the ones that were in the film, Madagascar, but were a lot smaller. Satoshi burst out of his and said "Watashi wa hijo o ni ai dekite ureshiku omoimasu". Kowalski used his translator device to find out that he said "I am very pleased to meet you". "We are going to have to teach them how to speak English" Skipper sighed " Then we need to give them code names" said Private glumly, just then Sakura got out of her crate and greeted them in the traditional Japanese way by bowing, she said "Konichiwa" which all of the Penguins knew was "Good day" or "Hello". Kowalski said "Hello and welcome to New York Zoo, my name is Kowalski, the teams Science, Technology and Tactics Expert, Skipper here is our leader, that is Rico he is our resident cool person and Weapons Expert and Private, is the most kind, friendly and sensible person in the team". Satoshi realized they spoke English and said, "Sorry we didn't realize, you spoke English, we are sorry for confusing you". "They know English after all, we don't need to teach them" Skipper took the new recruits down into the base where they had everything set up for them, they showed them books, weapons, areas and rooms, it was 10pm when they finished the tour with the wrestling ring, the Twins were impressed by all the things they had at the base, "Both of you can use all of these facilities, except the nuclear generator that is not in use anymore, we are eco-friendly now as the poles are melting, we have also sent a probe into Space, but it crashed into an asteroid, shame that really" Kowalski explained to the Twins. "You 2 need code names now that you are in this unit, what do you want to be called?" Skipper asked, Satoshi replied "Sato" and Sakura replied "Kura". "Right then, lights out at 10pm and wake up at 8pm, Sato, Kura your beds are over there,". And , 2 hours later, "Lights out,".

* * *

**Well that concludes Episode 1, the names of the Japanese recruits come from the Japanese name for Ash in Pokemon and the name of the Protagonist in Naruto.**


End file.
